The Rains of Castamere
by QueenPitpat
Summary: My interpretation of the story behind The Rains of Castamere from Game of Thrones. This story is rated T for implied sexual content and violence. It follows the Game of Thrones TV show canon as closely as possible but errors are entirely possible, and I apologize for them. (This is intended to be a one shot, but if I get enough nice reviews and/or PM's I will write more.)


Prelude

 _The following is based off of the song and legend 'the rains of Castamere' in the Game of Thrones universe. While this is intended to be as accurate as possible, due to the complicated lore of Game of Thrones it is entirely possible I have made a mistake, please forgive me. This fanfiction is based off of the canon in the show, not the books._

Chapter One: The Lion's Roar

Have you ever heard the expression, some people are so poor, all they have is money? My father Lord Lion Reyne says it's all nonsense, but I see the truth in it. What good is money after all, if one is unhappy. I was happy once, but it flew from me like a bird before the winds of winter.

I was born the youngest of six siblings, we had three boys and three girls. I was given the name Rose Reyne after a beloved grandmother. My oldest sister Ember was the kindest, most motherly daughter a girl could ask for. My sister Sky, made a incredible playmate, how I laugh when I think of the mischief we used to get into. Rose was married off to a wealthy Targaryen cousin, and the proud mother to three boys. Sky, was happily betrothed to a Martell heir. My brothers Victor, Ash and Midas were triplets, their vivacious personalities never failed to entertain me. All three had excellent matches ligned up of course. My socially astute mother took great pride in keeping a wealthy, sophisticated house, in fact we were the second wealthiest house in Westeros. We might have been the wealthiest, if my father had more tact.

"Isn't it lovely to have everyone back home?" My mother smiled, my sister Rose had returned with her family for one last banquet before my brothers and sister ran off to be married.

"Who knows how long it will be before we can do this again, why even Rose is preparing to leave him, I can't believe she's already sixteen." Ember remarked, pinching my cheek as I humphed.

"Something tells me a suitable match is just around the corner…" My mom winked. I grinned with excitement, my mom had done right by my siblings I was sure she would do right by me.

"Where's Sky, mumu I'm huuungry." My sister's youngest whined.

"Do we have to wait for her?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Oh hush Rose, no one will marry you with an attitude like that." My mother chided.

"I'll send some servants out to look for her, she was only going to the town square, it shouldn't have taken her this long." My father remarked.

"D-didn't the Lannisters have a problem with her arrangement? I hope she is ok." I whispered timidly, everyone around me nodded in agreement.

"Some Lannister cousin wanted Ryan Tyrell for himself, but the boy's parents shot down the arrangement. Honestly, the Lannisters made a big deal out of nothing."

"They always do." Victor smirked, taking a sip of wine. It was hours before the search party got back, the food was cold and my stomach growled through my puffy blue dress. It was not good news.

What followed was a blur, my sister found murdered and tortured, and my dad had on good authority it was a Lannister act of aggression. How strange it is, to suddenly lose someone your world revolves around. It was so difficult to picture, Sky, beautiful, silly, passionate sky as a mangled corpse. My father declared he would put an end to the Lannister's reign of terror once and for all. Letters were sent, my father had raised a substantial army in three days. This was not a surprise though, the Lannister's never were a popular house.

The women were to remain in the house, nursing any stray soldiers that might come our way, in need of medical attention or other resources. "Are you sure this is a good idea!" I had tried to yell to my mother in the midst of war preparations. Her golden hair was frazzled, and dark circles had formed under her ocean blue eyes. Whether it was from grief, the threat of war or both I will never know.

"Desperate times…" My mother remarked half heartedly as she hurried about. It was the last thing I ever heard from her. When the day came I was locked in a backroom with the children of my father's soldiers, charged with babysitting duties. My mother ran the whole operation, passing out bandages and directing volunteer medics. My sister Rose was in head nurse.

I cradled a timid baby girl in my arms, leading the children in a game of patty cake. The raven haired baby tugged at my light brown ringlets in amusement, this was a relief as she had been shaking and crying earlier. A little boy tugged at my dress, in the middle of the game. "Ms, Ms, MMMIIIIISSSS!"

"Uhm, yes sir? How can I help you?"

"W-we are gonna be ok right?"

"Of course, our daddies have this nailed." I grinned, roughaling his hair before directing him to the group of kids playing ring around the rose. At that point in time, my father had been a God to me, I had no reason to doubt him. My admirations however, were proven false. A short time after I had settled the kids down for the nap, the baby asleep in my arms, I heard a loud bang and shriek. The sound of running footsteps, my stomach dropped, House Lannister had found our home. I quickly opened the escape tunnel and forced all the kids through it, it would take them through a narrow tunnel that would lead to an orphanage in Dorn where they could be safe.. I reluctantly handed the baby off to the oldest girl, she was around twelve. I locked the escape hatch behind them, it was far to small for me to fit through, so as to prevent soldiers from entering the tunnel.

I opened the door and quickly got on my knees crawling rapidly. I came across an open door, and squished against the wall to see eavesdrop. I heard Tywin Lannister's sickening voice until I heard my sister's yell.

"Never!"

"Be reasonable now dear, your family is dead, this is the only way to ensure your l-"

"Never! I'd rather have my family line die out then sleep with the likes of you." I heard a slap.

"Suit yourself." Tywin smirked. I heard the sound of a sword being drawn, my sister's bloody screams confirming the worst. Tears flooded my eyes as I hurried away. I felt something soft in my way, and tripped head fist.

"Bloody hell." I whispered looking down. What I saw turned my rosey cheeks, white as snow. My dear mother lay on the ground, in a mangled, bloody mess. There are no words to describe the horrors the soldiers put my poor mother throug. I swallowed my nausea and sprinted out, my small figure helping me go unnoticed in the chaos. Darting out the back door, I found my sister's snow white horse cowering behind a tree. The horse was unsaddled but I knew I had no time. I hopped on the white horse and charged away from my old home as quickly as possible.

Rain poured down at me, as thunder boomed in the distance, the horse raced onward. The pouring rain was nothing however, to the waterfall that poured out of my eyes. One thing was for sure, The Lannisters would pay for what they did to house Reyne of Castamere, I would personally attend to it.


End file.
